


Heart Beat

by chokeprildemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Matured Yuuri, They are married, VictUuri, Victor is a crybaby, doki doki badump badump, time skipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: "When I recall your voice and your smiles, I immediately become happy" -  Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku by Wakaba





	Heart Beat

"Yuuri, I'm hoommee.." no answers

"Yuurrriii" he calls for him again

Victor starts looking throughout the house, the kitchen; none, bedroom; none, garden; none. He can't find Yuuri anywhere, not even Makkacchin is present in the house. Usually that poodle would attack and snuggle him the moment he open the front door. But now, he's alone.

'DID SOMEONE KIDNAP THEM BOTH???"

'WHO DO I CALL?? POLICE?? FBI?? CSI? WAIT THIS IS NOT SOME MYSTERIOUS MURDER STORY'

The moment Victor's done with his ridiculous possibilities, his phone goes off; a message came in.

Yuuri: I'm at the beach with Makkachin, I take her out for a walk.

'Ah they are safe' Victor lets out a relief sigh.

He quickly walks, no, he runs to the beach near their house. He wanted to see Yuuri as fast as he can. He misses him, a lot. Works has been piling up and they didn't have much time spent together and today was one of his lucky days that he could get his works done early.

By the time he reached the beach, he saw Yuuri is sitting on a bench, looking at Makkachin so fondly while the poodle plays near the seashore. Victor is out of breath, he's pretty sure that is because he was running as fast as he could to get to Yuuri.

But the moment he lays his eyes on the black haired man, his heart literally skips a beat. Every time he saw Yuuri, his heart does that doki doki badump badump thingy like a maiden in love. It's almost 5 years since their first meeting and now they're already married but Yuuri still has that effect on him.

Victor didn't approach Yuuri, yet he keeps on looking at Yuuri, eyeing on every detail on his side profile. His sparkling eyes, his cute nose and pecky lips. This man is beyond beautiful, he is a piece of art. Victor's heart is still beating like crazy, his hands clutches to the left side of his shirt, 'Calm down heart'

Feelings eyes on him and he can smell Victor's scent, Yuuri look to his right and he smiled automatically the moment he saw Victor.

"Why are you standing there, Victor? Don't you wanna join me here?"

Victor smile as happy as he can be the moment Yuuri face him and he is now walking towards Yuuri and casually sits beside him.

Yuuri's eyes never leaving Victor until he settles besides him

"Work's done?"

Victor's sigh "Yeah, thank God. How do you know I was looking at you? You don't even notice at first"

"I know by your scent?"

"My scent? My cologne?"

"No, your own scent. Victor's scent" he smiled

'Ah he's smiling again'

"So, what do I smell like?"

"Like a lavender with a tinge of ocean breeze"

Victor takes Yuuri's left hand and kisses it, Yuuri lets him. He enjoys the small gestures.

"Yuuri your hands are freezing" says Victor while taking both of Yuuri's hands to his and rubbing them together to create some heat

"Ahaha I'm okay Victor don't you worry"

Victor's heart beats even faster when he heard Yuuri's laugh, Oh Lord he can never get tired of this man pretty smile and cute laugh. He loves him too much.

"Wear this" Victor is giving Yuuri his right hand gloves

"Just one?"

"Yeah just the right one and the left one.." he takes Yuuri's left hand to his right hand, locking them together and puts their hands in his trench coat pocket

"Naughty" Yuuri pinch Victor's nose

Victor laugh at that act, he is loving this moment.

"Yuuri, did you ever regret coming to Russia?" Victor breaks the silence while resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with you"

"And you are happy with that decision?"

"Why do you have Makkacchin as your companion, Victor?"

Victor is confused, Yuuri did not answer his question but he asks him with another question.

"Because I like her?"

"Poodle are clingy and cuddly, and for that, they are a suitable companion for lonely people. Victor, are you lonely?"

Victor is stunned with that statement because he is definitely lonely, even after becoming a world champion in figure skating for years. He appreciate all the love from his fans, he really do. But there is one thing that his heart are lacking and the moment he found Yuuri, that blank space is filled with all type of love that he never imagined he would experience before this.

"I never regret my choice of moving to Russia with you and marrying you, that is the best decision I've made ever in my life. I regret nothing" says Yuuri while still looking at the sea and squeezing his hands with Victor's in his trench coat pocket.

"Thank you Yuuri" Victor's voice is shaking and his eyes starts to crystalize

"Don't cry now Victor, you're an old man"

"How do you know I'm about to cry, you're not even looking at me"

"Because you're a crybaby"

"Yuuurriiii" he whines

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Ahaha"

Yuuri stop his laughing and he cups Victor's cheeks with both of his hands

"Aishiteru" it sounds almost like a whisper but Victor can hear it clearly and Yuuri kiss his lips, it last for 5 seconds.

Victor's mind is still shocked from the sudden confession because Yuuri is not the type to convey his feelings with romantic gestures. Victor's heart gonna burst from happiness, he is too happy.

"Yuuri"

"I love you" Yuuri says the word again and kissing him again, this time it last for 10 seconds.

Yuuri brings their foreheads to each other after the kiss, Victor is almost at his limit to cry.

"I love you too Yuuri, always"

"I know" he smile

And they kiss again, this time both of them are feeling each other lips and tasting their own sweet and cold lips.

"Woof!" Makkachin comes running and throws herself to both of Yuuri and Victor's body.

They laugh together "Hi Makkacchin, I missed you too" Victor is rubbing Makkachin's fur, the poodle is snuggling them both.

'Thank you Lord for this beautiful gift' says Victor in heart

He is happy now, this is enough. This happiness is good enough for him. Yuuri and Makkacchin are his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Ayu! This is my first fanfic, leave some comments! I am thirsty for them please. Hmu at twitter @chigayualin I don't bite I promise :')


End file.
